Serien Winter 2015
center Ein jeder Nerd sehnt sich die Schmuddel-Wetterzeit herbei, da man dann endlich ohne schlechtes Gewissen und soziale Sticheleien auf der Couch leben und das „da draußen” ignorieren kann. Winterzeit ist Serienzeit und in diesem Sinne habe ich mich durch den Neuerscheinungen-Dschungel geschlagen und ein paar heiße Anwärter für einen Platz auf dem „beste Serie 2015”-Treppchen in den letzten Zügen des Jahres für euch parat. Es erwartet euch eine bunte Tüte voller Action, dunkler Gestalten und immerhin zwei deutsche Produktionen, die wirklich vielversprechend aussehen! Jessica Jones thumb|left|335 px Titel: Marvel's Jessica Jones Sender: Netflix Ausstrahlung: 20. November 2015 Nachdem die Marvel-Helden von Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Carter und zuletzt auch Daredevil Serien-Adaptionen erhielten, erscheint diesen November auch Jessica Jones im Serienformat mit 13 Folgen, die alle direkt auf Netflix verfügbar sind. Laut Marvel wird auch noch Held Luke Cage mit eigener Netflix-Produktion folgen. Bis dahin sieht man ihn an der Seite der Ex-Heldin Jones, welche nach der Folter von Kilgrave versucht, ein recht normales Leben zu führen, sich zu rehabilitieren und als Privatdetektivin in New York durch zu kommen. Doch als eines Tages die junge Hope Slottman verschwindet, merkt sie zu spät, dass ihre Vergangenheit sie eingeholt hat. Mit Jessica Jones hat Marvel wieder eine sehr düstere und ernste Serie produziert, welche nicht vor deutlichen Gewalt- und Sex-Szenen zurückschreckt. Jones ist dabei auch keine strahlende Heldin, die mit ihrer übermenschlichen Körperkraft jede Situation mit links meistert, sondern ein gebrochener Charakter, der am Rande des Wahnsinns versucht, seinen größten Feind endgültig zu besiegen. Mehr Infos zur Serie findest du im Jessica Jones Wikia. Mr. Robot thumb|left|335 px Titel: Mr. Robot Sender: Amazon Prime Ausstrahlung: 20. November 2015 In einem Szenario, gar nicht so weit von unserer Realität entfernt, herrscht ein Unternehmen namens E Corp über den Elektronik- und Software-Markt und ist aus keinem Haus mehr wegzudenken. Das technische Genie Elliot hasst es, für eine Sicherheitsfirma zu arbeiten, welche wiederum E Corp als Klienten hat. Vielmehr verbringt der sozial zurückgezogene Hacker lieber seine Zeit damit, sich Zutritt auf Online-Profile zu verschaffen und so die Menschen in seiner Umgebung kennenzulernen oder soziale Ungerechtigkeit durch Hacks zu rächen. Doch eines Tages stellt ein Angriff in bislang nicht dagewesener Größe auf E Corp Elliots Können auf die Probe. Doch anstatt den Hacker preiszugeben, lernt Elliot Mr. Robot, den Anführer einer Untergrundorganisation, kennen und bekommt die Chance, seine Fähigkeit gegen E(vil) Corp einzusetzen. Mr. Robot ist packend von der ersten Sekunde an. Der Plot zieht den Zuschauer in die (nicht immer leicht verständliche) Gedankenwelt des ungewöhnlichen Protagonisten und in einen Strudel aus politischen Machtspielen und Gewalt. Die Hoffnung auf eine digitale Revolution und das Schicksal des zurückgezogenen Elliots fesseln über alle zehn Folgen. Außerdem erinnert der Soundtrack sehr an die hervorragenden TRON-Musik. Couch – Binge-watchen – Jetzt! Deutschland 83 thumb|left|335 px Titel: Deutschland 83 Sender: RTL Ausstrahlung: 26. November 2015 Eine deutsche Serie, die noch vor der Ausstrahlung in Deutschland große Erfolge in den USA feiert, über alle Maße gelobt UND von RTL produziert wurde? Klingt nach einem ziemlich platten Scherz und nicht wirklich überzeugend. Aber: Ein Weihnachtswunder – genau das scheint alles auf Deutschland 83 zuzutreffen! Oberfeldwebel und Grenzsoldat der DDR Martin Rauch wird von der Hauptverwaltung Aufklärung der DDR als Spion in die BRD eingeschleust und soll dort verdeckt Informationen an die Heimat vermitteln. Kolibri (sein Deckname) soll so militärische Details direkt vom Terrain des Feindes weiterleiten, ist aber vor allem erst einmal verwirrt von den Gepflogenheiten des Westens und gerät nach und nach immer mehr in den sich zuspitzenden Streit beider Seiten Deutschlands. Als tatsächlich erste deutsche Serie hat es Deutschland 83 in die USA geschafft. Dort wurden alle acht Teile nach der Premiere auf der diesjährigen Berlinale in Originalton mit Untertiteln ausgestrahlt. Nun kommt auch das deutsche Publikum bald in den Genuss des historischen Spionage-Dramas, welches wohl auch mit dem einen oder anderen Augenzwinkern daherkommt. Man darf gespannt sein! NTSF:SD:SUV:: thumb|left|335 px Titel: NTSF:SD:SUV:: Sender: Amazon Prime Ausstrahlung: 27. November 2015 NCIS Navy CSI Special Force Detectives NYP... bitte was?! Ihr findet euch in dem Crime-Serien-Durcheinander auch nicht mehr zurecht? Kein Problem, denn ab dem 27. November braucht ihr exakt nur noch eine Serie: NTSF:SD:SUV:: hat alles, was ein guter Action-Trash-Krimi braucht: Schmissige Oneliner, Intrigen, harte Fälle, Killer-Roboter und einen viel zu langen Namen. Die Regierungsagenten der National Terrorism Strike Force: San Diego: Sport Utility Vehicle tun alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um dem normalen US-Bürger immer wieder aufs Neue das Leben zu retten und vor globalen Katastrophen zu bewahren. Anfangs waren nur 12 Episoden der klamaukigen Action-Komödie angedacht, in der so einige Crime- und Action-Serien auf die Schippe genommen werden. Wahrscheinlich hat nicht zuletzt der gut zusammengestellte Cast die Zuschauer überzeugt. Neben Kate Mulgrew (die man derzeit als Red in Orange is the new Black sieht oder früher als Kathryn Janeway in Stark Trek kannte), gehören zur Strike Force auch Martin Starr (Silicon Valley, New Girl, Hawaii Five-0), Peter Serafinowicz (dessen Stimme wohl jeder schon bei Family Guy, Adventure Time, South Park oder Gravity Falls gehört hat) und Comedy-Urgestein Rob Riggle (Saturday Night Live, 30 Rock, Hangover, Comedy Central Produktionen) so wie einige mehr. Morgen hör ich auf thumb|left|335 px Titel: Morgen hör ich auf Sender: ZDF Ausstrahlung: 2. Januar 2016 Schon lange bevor die ersten Bildern zu Morgen hör ich auf zu sehen waren, kursierten unzählige Meinungen über die Serie durch die Medien: Irgendwer meinte gehört zu haben, dass jemand gesagt habe, dass Hauptdarsteller Bastian Pastewka meine, diese Serie sei das „deutsche Breaking Bad”. Eine Menge „hätte-habe”-Spekulation, welche der Kurzserie vorab schon negative Kritik einbrachte. Lange war es jetzt still um die deutsche Produktion und ebenso klammheimlich wurde jetzt bekanntgegeben, dass zum Start des neuen Jahres endlich die Ausstrahlung beginnen soll. Schade, denn der Plot klingt vielversprechend. Vater Jochen Lehman (Pastewka) kann mit seiner Druckerei die Familie nicht mehr über Wasser halten, die Banken stellen sich auch quer. Doch eines Nachts merkt Jochen, dass er eigentlich direkt vor der Lösung all seiner Probleme sitzt und beginnt in seiner Druckerei Geldnoten zu produzieren. Doch, wie eigentlich auch zu erwarten, ziehen die gefälschten Scheine einen Rattenschwanz an Problemen hinter sich her und schnell werden zwielichtige Gestalten auf Jochen aufmerksam. Als Pastewka-Fan erwartet man wahrscheinlich mehr Witz und Klamauk, der kurze Teaser gibt leider auch noch nicht wirklich Einblick in den Titel, aber schlägt recht ernste Töne an. An fünf aufeinanderfolgenden Tagen soll jeweils eine Episoden der Mini-Serie ausgestrahlt werden. Für Fans, die auf neue Staffeln ihrer Lieblings-Serie warten, gibt es auch gute Neuigkeiten: sons_of_anarchy_Staffel_7.jpg|Sons of Anarchy, Staffel 7, Pro 7 Maxx ab dem 23. Dezember|link=w:c:de.sonsofanarchy|linktext=Sons of Anarchy Modern_Family_Staffel_5.jpeg|Modern Family, Staffel 5 auf RTL Nitro ab dem 1. Januar 2016|link=w:c:de.modernfamily|linktext=Modern Family Jesse_Staffel_4.png|Jesse, Staffel 4 auf dem Disney Channel ab dem 23. November better_call_Saul_Satffel_2.jpg|Better call Saul, Staffel 2 ab dem 16. Februar 2016 auf Netflix|link=w:c:de.bettercallsaul|linktext=Better Call Saul The_Office_Staffel_5.jpg|The Office, Staffel 5 auf Comedy Central ab dem 15. Dezember Wenn das mal kein guter Winter-Serien-Speck ist, um gemütlich durch die kalte Jahreszeit zu kommen. Welche Serien werdet ihr euch anschauen? Ist bei den neuen Titeln etwas dabei, was eure Neugierde wecken konnte? Wartet ihr auf eine bestimmte Serie oder eine neue Staffel? Schreibt es in die Kommentare!